


Date Night

by KrakinKraken



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, Date Night, Dating, Dating is hard, First Dates, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakinKraken/pseuds/KrakinKraken
Summary: Their first date has come around, after a few weeks of incredibly awkward flirting. They're not what you'd call ''composed''.





	Date Night

_ Okay. Just gotta keep breathing. You can get through this.  _ He murmured at his reflection, shaking, with beads of sweat running down his face.  _ Just. One. Last. Push. _

 

With a final sigh, he set to work, hand working shakily and clumsily, desperately trying to make sure this was the last attempt; he was running out of time, and he needed to make sure it was  _ perfect _ … 

 

‘’Bil- _ ly, _ you’ve been in the bathroom for 45 minutes, is everything okay?’’ his mother’s shrill, concerned voice sliced through his carefully crafted aura of steam and hopefully-calming-trance music. 

 

Startled, Billy jumped at the sound and the comb slipped from his hand, dangling ungainly from his messy fringe, which had been knocked down over his brows, ruining the 7th attempt to get it to obey him. With what he hoped was the  _ actual _ final sigh, he grunted back. ‘’EVERYTHING’S FINE, MOM, I’M JUST GETTING READY TO GO OUT WITH MY FRIENDS.’’

 

‘’Friends. M _ hm.’’  _ was her only reply, before slowly walking away from the door, and leaving Billy alone for what would be a handful more tries before admitting defeat. 

* * *

  
  


Across the city, Teddy was facing a rather different conundrum;  _ too much _ control. 

 

_ He said he liked Captain America, right? And he’s like. SUPER ripped.  _ He thought as he added an extra few abs to his chest, bringing it up to a rather impressive eight-pack. ( had it been achieved through actual working out and not just being a mutant).  _...but is that TOO much? _

 

He took a step back, looking himself over in the mirror. He really wanted their first date to go well, and he wanted Billy to like him, but if he was too intimidating, maybe it would scary him off. He had already consulted his mother about how to wear his hair, what clothes suited him best, and what arrangement of piercings to have in, but ‘’how shredded should my chest be’’ wasn’t a question that he felt comfortable asking, regardless of how open-minded she could be. 

 

He shifted back to a slimmer, toned version, and gave it a thoughtful look…  _ but is it muscular enough? _

 

He was glad he had left himself a wide berth of time for this part. He couldn’t imagine how anxious he would be if he was left in a rush.

* * *

 

_ OhGodOhGodOhGod  _ he thought, frantically pacing up and down his room, not having gotten much further than picking one of his three not-totally-embarrassing pairs of underwear before hitting yet another wall. He had never had a particularly strong fashion sense, and it had never really bothered him, defying stereotypes and all that. It was bothering him somewhat more tonight. He picked up the clock on the bedside table. Again. 

 

19:45.

 

He had 15 minutes. 

 

It was a 20 minute walk. 

  
  


About 30 seconds later, he was stumbling out of his door, shoelaces done lazily, and his shirt still half unbuttoned. 

 

‘’BEBACKSOONI’LLSEEYOULATER’’ he yelled as he started sprinting down the stairs. 

* * *

  
  


Teddy sat alone at their table, painfully conscious of the glances he was getting. He checked his watch again. It was almost 8, and there was still no sign of Billy. Was this the right place? The right time? Maybe he’d changed his mind, decided Teddy wasn’t good enough for him. Not that Teddy could blame him; he’d always thought of Billy as out of his league, if he was being truthful. But he’d have hoped that he’d at least get a text saying he couldn’t come. Billy had seemed so nice during training…

 

He was snapped out of his depressing stupor by the sound of the door of the restaurant being slammed open, with some force behind it. It was followed by yells, and what sounded like dishes being smashed. Instincts kicked in, and Teddy found himself gripping the edge of the table with something a little higher than ‘’normal’’. Was it a robbery? He hadn’t done solo work before, but if people were in danger…

 

As he was hyping himself up to investigate, a familiar mousy figure rounded the corner, with more than a little speed. He slid, unable to get proper traction, and almost knocked over yet another waiter with a tray of dishes. Thankfully, he managed to get back under control, trying to regain his composure and act like he hadn’t sprinted 7 blocks and almost been hit by 4 separate cars. He straightened his ruffled, now-sweaty shirt, tried to knock his damp fringe at least off of his face, and put on his best calm, friendly smile. While he was visibly dripping with sweat, his face was a deep shade of red, and he was clearly panting. 

 

Between the gasps for air, he tried to explain what had happened as he got to their table, not that Teddy could understand a word. As he nervously sat in the chair opposite Teddy, he continued rambling until he placed his arm on the table for a moment, and was stunned a pause when a second, larger hand was placed over it. He looked up, and caught the gaze of those big, blue eyes, and realised that, in the end, none of it really mattered. They were on their  _ first date _ . 


End file.
